List of Side-loaded Applications
=Android Apps that Sideload Well Onto the Ouya= ---- You can 'sideload' an app or game onto the Ouya. It's literally just installing an .apk file from a flash drive with a file manager of some sort. Once a sideloaded app is installed onto the Ouya, you can then run the app by going to the main menu and selecting Make -> Software and then selecting your sideloaded app. This list has been compiled from posts gathered at Ouya Forum and the /r/Ouya subreddit on Reddit.com. The 20 best are highlighted at OUYAly . If you don't see a game in here, please see if it's not already on the Ouya store first. If one of these games is officially brought to the Ouya, please feel free to delete it from here. Legend Apps ---- List of sideloaded games ---- *Another World Works with controller buttons (for menu and in game)Beach Buggy Blitz This is downloaded from the Amazon App Store, and works very well. *Aquaria: fully supported and runs great *Battle Squadron One. works perfect with controller. *Beginning Demo by Elude (http://pouet.net/prod.php?which=60242) *Crash Bandicoot Works on OUYA using a PS3 Controller (see video) *Chicken Invaders 2, 3, & 4 : fully supported and run great *Dante's Inferno Works fully. Touch pad needed for menus. See more on this game here. *Dead on Arrival 2 *Dead Trigger Works fine except for app purchases. (see image) *Dice Player Plays everything, even 1080p, with no issues. More info on this game at here. *Drag Racing Works well with triggers to shift. (more on this game here) *Dynamite Jack Plays well using the analog stick or D-pad. In the settings, you map whaever buttons you like in keyboard shortcut setting. (more on this game here) *Eve of Genesis Nice old-school jrpg. Controller seems to be fully supported. More on this game here. *GBikes Version 1.15 is said to work great on OUYA (more info on this game here) *Gloomy Dungeons 3D version 2013.03.07.0416-(Doom Knockoff)works great using included key mapping. I had some fun with this for a while. *Grand Theft Auto III Works with controller support *Grand Theft Auto Vice City Works with controller support *Gunman Clive - Works fine on OUYA *Illusia You can see more on this game here. You'll need to use the touch screen for some things but the game is perfectly playable on Ouya. *island wars 2 *Light Racer 3D *Max Payne According to a Youtube video, works nicely. *Meritous ver. 0.0.2 (weird top down rpg) has graphic glitches in menus, but is playable with controller. I'm not sure what the audience for this game is. It's a blue monochrome single character game that didn't interest me enough to read the huge guide on psi power. *Metal Slug 3 From Humble Bundle. Works but you can't continue after you die for some reason. *Mos Speedrun According to a tweet, this works on OUYA. (more info on this game here) *piggly *Plasma Sky More on this game here. *Prince of Persia Classic Works great once you change the control method in the options. *OpenArena Works well on OUYA. (more info on this game here) *OpenBOR (the open-source Beats of Rage engine) Unpack the 7z and move the apk from the ANDROID-debug folder and sideload it on your Ouya. You can find PAKs for OpenBOR either here or by using our good friend Google. When you run OpemBOR for the first time it should create a folder tree /sdcard0/OpenBOR/PAKs and if not, then the folders need to be created manually. This folder is where you will store your PAK files. You can download it at: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/gv17zu4f5...ZqByz/releases *Riptide GP Works pretty good (more info here) *RRHOID Demo by Kewlers (http://pouet.net/prod.php?which=59617) *Sonic The Hedgehog Works fine. (more on this game here) *Sonic CD Works perfectly (more info here) *Super Hexagon Works will with the analog stick or d-pad. (more on this game here) *Symphony of Eternity Fully supports the controller. Decent old-school jrpg. More on this game here. *The Conduit HD (according to reddit post) *The Spear of Destiny (more details on this game here) *Turbo Fly HD *Wolfenstein 3D *Zenonia 3 Fully playable with the controller, although movement is glitchy at times. More on this game here. *Zen Pinball HD Works great *Zombie Driver THD Works on OUYA (custom gamepad configuration included)